Interrogation
by LindenMae
Summary: Now with more Vitamin C. Zuko interrogates a Water Tribe prisoner/ Sokka goes hunting and can't believe what he catches. Warnings for Dub Con, SLASH, and innovative use of a spear. Second chapter is darker than the first but still funny.
1. Chapter 1

**The Porn Bunnies attacked again! I just want to make it clear that this is meant to be funny so please don't take it too seriously.**

**Warnings: Slash and DubCon**

**I don't own ATLA.**

"I'm not sure I understand…" Zuko's head tipped to the side in confusion even as his mouth began to twist into an uncertain but devious smirk. He eyed the "intruder" that his guards were presenting before him, bound and gagged and, interestingly, all but naked. There was just a thin white loincloth covering his more indecent extremities. The blue eyes blazing with indignant fury only added to his growing amusement at the situation.

"We found him lurking on the grounds."

The captive struggled against the accusation and attempted to yell out a furious retort. No doubt a clever one, Zuko thought to himself, smiling only slightly.

"And he's naked because?"

"He had weapons, Sir. After confiscating them we submitted him to a strip search to make sure there were no more."

"I see. And you haven't redressed him… why?"

"Psychological punishment, Sir. Humiliation."

Zuko bit his lip against the uncharacteristically gleeful smile that was threatening to break out across his face. He never expected such a situation to pop up when he personally assigned this newly trained troop of guards to palace duty. It was such a simple task and somehow it had lead to this. A bound, gagged, half naked, Water Tribe warrior fuming at him from his conference room floor.

He took a few steps forward and reached out a hand to caress the captive's cheek, lightly. The man looked up at him with murder in his eyes, eyes that right now resembled all the fury of a typhoon.

"I believe I can finish his interrogation on my own. You are dismissed."

"But Sir! He could be dangerous!"

Zuko eyed the protesting guards with all the ice of the captive's homeland as he continued to run his finger lightly along the tribesman's jaw line.

"Dismissed." He turned his gaze back to his prisoner. "He won't hurt me. Will you?"

The angry growl that answered his question said that the man would very _much_ like to hurt the Fire Lord but the guards left anyway, grumbling with reluctance. Zuko waited until the heavy doors had been closed and barred before crouching down to the captive's level.

"This is unbelievable. What were you _doing_ that was so suspicious that they'd bring you to me like this?" He indicated the man's state of undress with a regal wave of his hand. His captive only stared, seemingly attempting to burn holes through Zuko's skull, only he wasn't the fire bender in the room, he wasn't a bender at all.

"You _never_ fail to amaze me. I should leave you like this."

The man blanched and Zuko smiled evilly, rising to his feet and delicately trailing his fingertips across the man's shoulders. He gracefully walked a small circle around his kneeling captive as he pondered the man's nonverbal response.

"I guess you probably wouldn't like that… but you just look so _tempting._"

The anger in the man's eyes seemed to intensify tenfold as Zuko lightly teased a fingertip across his swollen lips.

"_So_ tempting," he mused. "I think I _will_ keep you like this… at least for a little while, until I figure out a proper _punishment_ for you." At this the man bucked wildly against his bonds, furious.

Zuko only laughed and roughly pulled the gag from the man's mouth, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"You son of a bitch! I'll get you for this!"

"Really? And just how do you plan to do that? Tied up as you are. You're at my mercy."

"Untie me! Right fucking now! This isn't funny, Zuko!"

"Oh I beg to differ and it's _Fire Lord_ Zuko." He knelt down again so that he could trace the contours of the man's sculpted chest, enjoying the way the body before him tensed and shivered when his fingers grazed too close to the loincloth.

"Do-don't t-touch me…"

"You don't sound like you mean that… Do you, Sokka?" He leaned in closely so that his warm breath brushed the tribesman's ear as he spoke. The man shuddered but refused to cave.

"You're going to pay for this."

Zuko merely smirked and nipped at the tribesman's earlobe, not exactly lightly.

"Wrong. I'm going to _enjoy_ this."

Zuko's hand was suddenly at least ten degrees hotter than it should have been as he brushed it across the tribesman's naked back and the lusty gasp he received in response to the ministration only increased his sadistic delight. The young man continued to struggle feebly against his bonds but his heart had gone out of it, something that was clear to the Fire Lord.

"Let me go." Sokka growled, masking the low moan that managed to slip past his lips as Zuko's heated skin suddenly focused on his chest, particularly an exposed and sensitive nipple.

"I don't think you really want that." Zuko's whisper was husky with desire against Sokka's cheek and sent a shiver of arousal through the tribesman's body.

Sokka unconsciously leaned into the touch, only snapping back when he heard Zuko's soft chuckle.

"Are you going to tell me what you were doing?" Zuko breathed against Sokka's neck, his unnaturally warm lips barely brushing the skin.

"I wasn't doing _anything._" He hissed sharply as Zuko bit into his flesh, trapping a pulsing vein between his teeth. "Fuck! You… you're… such… a… ohhh."

Sokka's tirade died when Zuko released his skin, lapping at the abused area with his tongue to encourage the flowering bruise. His fingertips teased at the tribesman's sensitive inner thigh, stroking lightly along the edge of the flimsy white cloth blocking his most valuable assets.

"What, exactly, am I?"

"J-jerk… fucking jerk. Shit!"

Zuko smiled against Sokka's neck and slipped a pale finger surreptitiously beneath the loincloth, just barely touching the base of the man's growing erection.

"If that's what you think of me…" He whispered into Sokka's ear, treachery dripping from his words, as he deftly removed his hand and reached up to grasp the other by the hair and _roughly_ yank his head back. His free hand slipped around the tribesman's hips to rest flat against the small of his back. "I guess I should do what I can to live up to it."

Whatever retort Sokka had planned was forced back as Zuko crushed their lips together, violently and without mercy. The kiss was brutal but it was not clumsy. Their mouths fit together as naturally as if they'd met a million times before and when Zuko broke away Sokka was already whimpering with the loss.

Zuko released his hold on the other's hair, but not before ripping the leather band that kept it pulled back free with his nails. He backed away from Sokka's body and rose to his full height, smirking at the tribesman's attempt to keep his balance with his hands tied behind his back.

He raised his arms above his head and pulled his own hair free of his topknot, allowing it to fall across his face. Sokka watched intently, his inner struggle apparent in his eyes as he tried to tear his gaze away but even if he had been able to, the obvious bulge beneath his loincloth made his desire all too apparent. Zuko's eyes never left his captive's face as his fingers made quick work of the complicated clasps at his neck and he slowly, tantalizingly slowly, peeled away his rich outer robes.

Sokka's eyes were dark with lust and turmoil as he kneeled, panting, at the Fire Lord's feet. Once his heavy ritual wear was discarded and he stood before his prisoner in only thin silk breeches, Zuko smiled a terrifying smile that sent chills, of fear or of pleasure he didn't know, down Sokka's spine.

Zuko was entirely hard muscle and ivory skin, regal in any state of dress or undress and he was _smiling._ Sokka knew that smile. That smile meant bad things. Terribly, _wonderfully_, bad things.

"Tell me what you were doing when the guards caught you."

"Nothing!" It was supposed to be an angry hiss. It came out more like a choking gasp. He lost his fervor as he recognized his tormentor's own arousal, large and looming beneath the blood red silk of Zuko's pants, inches from his face. He couldn't take his eyes from it even as his own twitched with need, a need that he couldn't satisfy. "Fuck. Will you _fucking_ untie me already?"

"I don't think so."

Sokka growled with frustration and cut his eyes upward, meeting Zuko's with a furious glare that expressed more than just his anger. He was breaking and quickly.

"You're such an ass."

Zuko leered down at him. "You should learn your place, Water Tribe."

"Untie me and I'll _show_ you where my place is!"

"Am I going to have to gag you again?"

"You try and stick that filthy rag in my mouth and I swear…"

"Oh no. I have something completely different in mind." Zuko cut him off, sinister smile still gracing his regal features. Sokka noticed a second too late where his hands had descended to and how his fingers were twitching slightly as they rested against the knot in his belt.

"Don't you fucking _dare_."

"But you're already on your knees."

"I bite!"

"And I _burn._"

And he did, Sokka knew that for a fact. His stomach did flip flops as he watched Zuko slowly untie his belt, loosening the waist of his pants so that, were he to let go, they would be lost to his hips. He tried very hard to ignore how his mouth had suddenly gone incredibly dry and how his own erection was straining against the thing cloth and begging to be let free. He didn't notice how his body betrayed him and leaned forward without direct command from his brain, until he lost his balance and was only saved from landing face first on the ground, or worse in Zuko's crotch, by the grace of Zuko's hand fisting in his hair and keeping him upright.

"So eager." Zuko purred with a dark chuckle, his voice suddenly velvety instead of rough, a sound that went straight to Sokka's dick and hard.

"I hate you."

"I'm _sure_ you do." And suddenly the silk barrier blocking Sokka's face from Zuko's groin was gone and his erection was staring Sokka in the face and it was… oh crap. His mind went blank and his breath caught in his throat. He felt a rather vicious tug on his hair and snapped back to reality just in time to watch a bead of pre-cum drip forward from Zuko's tip and to struggle to stop himself from unconsciously licking it away.

Sokka wriggled against his bonds, rubbing his tender skin roughly against the twine, eager to feel the burn of pain, anything to keep him grounded.

"Play nice, Water Tribe, or I'll feed you to the guards and they won't be nearly as kind as I am." With that Zuko yanked the tribesman's head forward with the winning bet that his mouth would already be open, working towards a witty retort, though he'd struggled coming up with any so far.

He gasped as he felt the warrior's soft lips pressing against his tip, so much cooler than his own core temperature and slick with spit. Sokka flicked his tongue across the slit, tasting the dewdrop of liquid there before he forced his mouth open to graciously accept the intrusion.

Zuko moaned and tightened his grip in Sokka's hair as he felt himself being taken deeper into the tribesman's hot mouth that was still cooler than his own. He fought the urge to rock back, conscious enough to remember his captive's bound hands. Pressing closer, he fucked Sokka's mouth lightly in short, swift snaps of his hips that didn't quite cause discomfort to the man below him.

Sokka glared upwards as he worked his tongue around the swollen shaft, his eyes declaring his steel resolve, and when he sucked particularly hard, earning himself a strangled sob of a moan from his tormentor, his perverse pleasure shone through those eyes. Right this second _he_ was in charge.

Without his hands, all Sokka could do was suck and lick and wait for Zuko to move his own hips but it still didn't take long for the Fire Lord to become weak-kneed and rip himself from the warrior's skillful tongue. He stood, gasping and heart pounding, and stared down at his prisoner, admiring Sokka's bruised and swollen lips and the way he was currently running that skillful tongue across them, actually relishing the taste of the firebender, and his eyes that showed all the fury of a winter storm and all the angry lust of a man who would take on an entire army without a second thought as soon as he would take to bed the young king who commanded said army.

It was a thrilling sight to behold and it more than renewed the blood flow to Zuko's already straining erection. The sight of Sokka's own treacherous bulge did nothing to impede his powerful arousal.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask you. What were you doing in the palace?"

Sokka sneered and rose as high as he could on his knees, staring up at the Fire Lord with all the might of a polar leopard. "I. Wasn't. Doing. Anything. _Fire Lord _Asshole." And then he reared back, confident in his balance due to Zuko's hand still grasping his hair, and spit at the Fire Lord.

It was an unforgiveable affront, though the glob of saliva only landed on his lower belly and quickly dripped onto his erection which was already thoroughly coated with the same liquid, and Zuko's eyes blazed with all the fire that resided within him.

"You'll regret that." He hissed, pulling Sokka's hair so tightly it brought tears to the tribesman's eyes but it did nothing to wipe the sneer from his face or the determination from his eyes.

"Bring it on."

Zuko growled and roughly threw his captive to the floor. Sokka did his best to roll his body, landing hard on one shoulder instead of flat on his face, but a quick stab of pain shot through his limbs nonetheless at the rough treatment. Then suddenly Zuko was on the ground next to him, grasping his arms and shoving him onto his stomach. He felt the firebender's heat above him as Zuko forced his hips into the air, gravity throwing all his weight onto his head and shoulders. His head was yanked up roughly and brutally hot lips caught his at an awkward angle but the kiss was no less filled with passion and anger and, oddly, reassurance, and then it was done and Zuko was kneeling behind him and his fingers were digging beneath the waist of his loincloth, nails ripping the skin with no remorse.

It took little strength on Zuko's part to tear the flimsy material away and expose what little of the tribesman had so far been left to the imagination and Zuko's imagination could never do him justice. He rose up on his knees and positioned himself behind the warrior and leaned forward, putting enough of his weight onto the man below him that he could reach forward without making the man collapse and make his own impressive erection felt against his backside.

Sokka gasped as he felt Zuko pressing against him and his body immediately tensed even as his hips reflexively pushed backwards. He closed his eyes and tried to control his erratic breathing and only opened them again when he felt the pads of Zuko's fingertips pressing against his lips.

"Make your mouth useful for once. Suck." Zuko commanded. To his delight Sokka complied immediately, despite his discomfort, and quickly set about thoroughly coating three of his tormentor's fingers with saliva. He didn't notice Zuko's free hand teasing lightly around the rope binding his wrists together, nor did he notice any extra heat between Zuko's heavy abdomen or his back until the Fire Lord was pulling his fingers free and pushing away from his body.

It didn't dawn on him that his arms were free until he was already pushing against the ground with his hands to relieve his shoulders from their painful position and they started to _burn_ with the effort. He fought through it and leaned on his forearms, resting his forehead against the cool tiled floor, and tried to tell himself that now would be an excellent time to try to get away but then he felt fire against his ankles and then they were free as well and a scalding hot hand was prying his legs apart and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Zuko focused on cooling himself before he reached between Sokka's legs and grasped the man's erection firmly at the same time that he pressed a single spit slick finger inside of him. The tribesman shuddered and rocked backwards and downwards like he couldn't decide which hand he wanted contact with more, and choked on his words of hatred.

The Fire Lord smiled and pumped once, long and slow and tight, as he slid a second finger in even though the warrior wasn't quite ready for it. Sokka still moaned and it echoed across the chamber and bounced back to them even as he moaned again and Zuko had to bite the tan skin of Sokka's backside that was still silken and soft and not weather worn, to keep himself from joining the cacophony.

He slipped his thumb across the slit of Sokka's dick as he added the third finger and then he twisted them and he _curled_ them and Sokka's moans sounded broken. He began to rock his fingers in and out of his prisoner, always paying attention to the distinct difference in the moans until he pressed them in as deeply as he could, actually leaning against them, and pressed upwards and Sokka screamed.

Zuko decided then to remove his fingers and crawl away from the quivering body before him, not worried in the least that his captive would attempt to flee because the man was shaking with pleasure and, probably, exhaustion, over to his robes, searching for a small pot of oil that he always kept on his person.

"Fucking jerkbender. Will you get the _fuck_ back here and finish what you started?"

Sokka was panting heavily into the ground, ass still high in the air and feeling particularly empty, his brain not even entertaining thoughts of escape any longer. Zuko smirked as he located his treasure and quickly coated himself liberally with it before returning to his post behind Sokka's hips. He positioned himself and dug his fingers into the soft skin below Sokka's hipbones as he pushed in without warning.

"Gods!" Sokka cried as Zuko hilted himself in one thrust, the pressure almost too much to bear but Sokka rocked backwards anyway, to show that he would not be beaten by this or anything else, and the game was begun.

Zuko pulled away until he was nearly pulling out and then snapped his hips forward sharply and, because he remembered from his earlier probing, upward and he was rewarded with a particularly wanton sob from his prisoner who arched his back and threw back his head violently so that his moans, which had not been quiet to begin with, were no longer muffled and filled the room.

Zuko released his grip on Sokka's thighs and leaned forward to wrap one arm around the tribesman's waist and place his other hand against the floor to brace himself as he placed a series of deep kisses to the darker man's muscled back to muffle his own moans of pleasure. He found his rhythm and Sokka found his own against him, angling his hips so that he hit that one spot with every thrust until they were both panting and gasping and moaning in synch.

When he didn't think that he could carry on any longer, Zuko returned his grip to Sokka's cock and began stroking the tribesman in earnest, attempting to keep as much of a rhythm with his hips as he could but he was shaking with need to come himself and it was no easy task. He pulled out one final time and snapped his hips forward as hard and as quick as he could, hitting at just the right angle as he twisted his hand and Sokka shuddered violently beneath him, punctuating his orgasm with a particularly vulgar yell.

As soon as Sokka began clenching around him, Zuko lost his own control and came violently within the tribesman and it took all of his strength not to collapse on top of the man and send them both crashing to the floor. As it was he had to pull out immediately and fall onto his back, relishing the almost frigid temperature of the tile against the heat of his body. Sokka's sweat covered limbs followed soon after, finding purchase wrapped Zuko's torso, his head cradled in the firebender's shoulder.

"I'm definitely gonna need a massage after this."

"Fire Nation prisoners don't get massages after they're interrogated."

"If you're interrogating any other prisoners this way then we're going to have to have a serious talk."

Zuko turned his head and laughed before nudging Sokka's chin up and pressing their lips firmly together. They broke away quickly, both still panting too heavily to do much more but the tender compassion that had been missing before was still exchanged between them. Then Sokka smirked and his, now much calmer, blue eyes glinted with deviance.

"Not that I didn't enjoy this or anything but next time, _I_ get to tie _you_ up."


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to make this a two-shot because Sokka needed to get his and boy did he get it. I knew I wasn't in the best mood when I wrote this but, holy hell. Definitely made me feel better, though. **

**Warnings: I guess it's still Dub Con, kind of. A very angry Water Tribe warrior and unconventional usage of weaponry.**

**edit: Apparently my earlier warning was not good enough. This is a _dub con_ fic. It is supposed to be humorous but it is still DARK. Please do not read any further if you are squeamish about this type of thing or you do not want to see Zuko in a bit of discomfort. There is use of an inanimate object in a sexual situation, Zuko gets the short end of the stick quite literally. I do not appreciate rude, anonymous reviews that dig at MY character because they did not heed the warnings.**

Sokka crept towards the big game trap that he had set up earlier that day, taking tentative steps so as not to frighten whatever had sprung it. He was delighted to see that, at least from this distance, there seemed to be something of a decent size inside. He wore a snow white polar leopard pelt draped over his head and back to help him blend in with his icy surroundings and held a long spear in his right hand. He hoped he would be able to sneak up on whatever was stuck inside the crevice in the ice crevice, that he had found and spent weeks reinforcing with metal that Toph had been kind enough to bring and then bend for him on her last visit, without alerting his catch to his presence. It would make it easier for him to slide the spear through the metal bars and deliver the kill shot quickly and without too much mess.

He squinted against the glare of the sun off the ice as he crept closer, attempting to get a better glimpse of what exactly he had caught. From this close it only seemed to be about his size and… red? A tiger seal? But no… He was too far inland for that and this was furry. Like a bear. But Bosco was the only _bear_ he'd ever seen and this figure was even redder than that. When flames suddenly erupted from the figure and shot out in three separate directions, arcing through the bars and melting the snow around the cage, Sokka froze in his tracks and _smiled_. All thoughts of meat were lost as he realized just what it was that he had caught. This was so much better than food, so much better.

He watched for a few moments as his captive growled and attempted to melt the bars, before almost floating to the edge of the cage. He wanted to giggle with the giddy feeling enveloping his limbs even through the frigid air and jump for joy despite the heavy layers of leather and fur that he wore to keep out the cold. Justice, that's what this was. There was no other word to describe the sight of a very angry firebender trapped in a cage of ice and metal, no rescue in sight. Oh yes, this was justice.

"You should stop doing that. If you melt the ice the crevice will collapse and you'll be crushed."

The man startled at his voice and turned towards him, one side of his face melting into an expression of relief, the other was frozen into a permanent scowl by heavy scar tissue.

"Get me out of here." It wasn't a command so much as an assumption. The firebender automatically believed that upon being found by another human being he would be set free. He was wrong.

"No."

The firebender's good eye widened in shock and then immediately narrowed in anger.

"What do you mean… no? Free me this instant!"

Sokka pretended to study the seam of his gloves, addressing his captive with nonchalance.

"Nope. No can do, jerkbender."

He smiled and slid his crystal blue eyes, sharp with cunning, to the face of his catch. Golden irises, alight with all the fury of an inferno, framed by flawless pale skin on one side and rough, leathery, scarred skin on the other. Long hair the color of charred wood that, he could tell, was normally pristinely combed back into a fine top knot, hung loosely around the man's shoulders, whipping around his face in the arctic wind. His good cheek was rosy from the cold, only a shade or two lighter than the blood red parka that adorned his shoulders. Sokka could see his chest rise and fall in even, deliberate breaths beneath the heavy furs. It seemed to be taking everything he had to keep his calm and not explode in a devastating eruption of flame.

"I know what this is about."

"Do you, now? Then you understand why I can't let you go."

"Sokka…"

Sokka's smile turned malicious as he took another step closer to the bars and gripped them tightly with one gloved hand. The other tightened around the spear he still held as he edged it between the bars.

"That's Water Tribe _Chief_ Sokka to you."

The firebender's eyes darkened but he continued to focus on keeping his breathing even. He knew that what Sokka had said was true and he had no desire to be crushed by falling ice, not before he killed the idiot in front of him at least.

"You aren't the chief yet."

"Close enough. I'm the only way you're getting out of there. You shouldn't argue with me."

"Ridiculous." He grumbled beneath his breath. "What do you want?"

Sokka's face lit up with delight and the firebender could swear that there was actually _drool_ glistening at the corner of his too big for his own good mouth.

"I'm so glad you asked me that actually." His eyes darkened. "Strip."

"Are you insane? I'll freeze! Are you trying to a start a war?"

"Absolutely not. This isn't about any issues between our nations, and you know it. This is about me and you, Zuko. Now strip."

Zuko growled like a wild animal and crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to budge. Sokka was sure he would have released an angry stream of flame in his direction if he hadn't been worried about being crushed by a few tons of ice and snow.

"You won't freeze. Just do that flamey breathy thing you do."

Zuko actually choked on the air that he'd been inhaling. "Flamey breathy thi… It's called the Breath of Fire, you… you… argh!"

"Yea, that."

"I am _not_ going to strip in the middle of the godsdamned frozen tundra just because you're mad at me!"

Sokka stuck the pointed end of his spear through the bars and poked Zuko's chest with it. Not hard enough to pierce the thick fur he was wearing but enough to push him backwards a step.

"Yes you are. Or I'll be forced to come up with something even worse to do to you to get my revenge. At least I'm not going to let my whole tribe watch!"

"It was a few guards! It was an accident!"

"Well then we're one step closer to being even. I didn't exactly shove you in there, did I? How did you manage to trap yourself in here anyway?"

Zuko opened his mouth to explain, shut it with a grimace, and opened it again.

"I…" He was interrupted before he was able to begin by a sharp stab to his shoulder. He glanced, incredulously, at the blade of the spear imbedded in his parka.

"Talk and strip at the same time."

"You're a son of a bitch, you know that?" Zuko grumbled as Sokka removed the spear and he began to slowly undo the many ties holding his parka together. He'd shed his gloves long before, in order to dispel his flames of frustration, so his fingers were stiff but still able to make nimble work of the leather straps.

"No more than you are." Sokka's grin returned and he rocked back on his heels, arms crossed over his chest, to enjoy the show.

Zuko closed his eyes and focused on his breathing as his fingers slowly trailed down the fur over his chest. His breath came heavier as he neared the last strap keeping his tender skin protected from the biting wind. He focused on the heat in his body, on his circulating blood, on keeping himself warm as he slipped the heavy fur parka from his shoulders. The chill of the snowy tundra hit him immediately, even through the layers of clothes still adorning his body.

"I hate you." He grumbled as his teeth began to chatter against his will. He released a small plume of flame from his mouth for good measure, and to show his captor that he was not about to be bested by a little snow.

"No more than I hate you."

Zuko untied the sash around his waist and let it fall on top of his parka. His tunic slid open easily after that and drifted in the wind before landing on the other side of the cage. He opened his eyes, just barely, and caught sight of the warrior in front of him. He had yet to bare any more skin than his face and hands but the tribesman was already biting his lip in anticipation, a rosy flush gracing his cheekbones that Zuko could tell was not from the cold alone.

His body heated without his control as he pulled off the final layer of thick wool covering his torso. He hesitated and eyed the tribesman, resting his hands on the waist of his pants. His skin prickled as the frigid air brushed across it, ruffling his hair and causing him to shiver involuntarily. He hardened at the mix of the sensation and the look of dark lust in Sokka's hooded eyes and silently berated himself.

"Keep going, asshole." Sokka noticed that the tip of his spear had been resting in the snow for the last few minutes and he smirked to himself as an idea popped into his head.

He raised the spear and brushed it lightly across Zuko's chest, delighting in the way that the frozen tip drove Zuko's already hardened nipples to a state of arousal so extreme that they had turned a shade of red that Sokka knew from experience wasn't normal for the firebender. Zuko's breath shuddered in his chest at the invasive gesture and he lost control of his breath for an instant. The heated air escaped his lips in a rush of orange flame, illuminating his face and reflecting off of the ice. The sight hit Sokka hard in the gut and he was making quick work of the lock on the cage before his brain had the chance to think through his actions.

Zuko noticed and hooked his thumbs under the waist of his pants, teasing. Too many plans for escape flitted through his mind as he watched the tribesman fumble with his barrier to freedom but they were all quickly shot down by the very small portion of his brain that actually made rational decisions and the very large part that knew that staying would probably be far more pleasurable.

"Don't you dare stop!" Sokka growled as he finally resorted to pulling his club from beneath the pelt and bashing the cage door open.

Zuko smiled and slid the pants over his hips, hissing as his erection was freed. It was almost too cold and all of his firebending skill almost wasn't enough but the look on Sokka's face _was_ and Zuko sank to his knees on his parka and wrapped a hand around himself as he watched Sokka come toward him.

"Don't do that. You're not done." Sokka barked, his voice hoarse with arousal.

Zuko looked up at him, eyes clouded, face desperate.

"Take everything off. All the way."

Someone whimpered and Zuko was horrified to realize that it was coming from him. He didn't move right away, unwilling to remove the warmth of his hand from the very important appendage it was currently wrapped around. A boot to his chest knocked him flat on his back and he was forced to let go to brace himself. Sokka loomed over him with a determined expression, leering smile exposing pearl white teeth that suddenly looked a lot sharper to the firebender than normal.

He realized, too late, that the sharp edge of the spear head was pressing sharply into the soft skin of his neck just below his jaw and Sokka's eyes told him that it wouldn't be moved any time soon. He clenched his teeth and brought his knees to his chest so that he could unlace his boots and promptly let out an undignified squeak as the wind picked up and practically penetrated him. Sokka merely laughed and increased the pressure from the spear tip, finding the squirming mess of a Fire Lord beneath him to be the most delicious thing he'd ever seen.

Zuko struggled to get his borrowed, thick, tiger seal hide boots off of his feet, knowing he wouldn't be able to get warm until he nearly froze to death anyway. There was no pity in the cold blue eyes staring down at him; determination, a little bit of anger, and a dash of glee all covered with a healthy coating of lust, but no pity.

Once free of all of his clothing, Zuko lay back and bit his lower lip as he tried to focus on circulating warmth through his body and not losing any appendages to the cold. He didn't notice himself going flaccid until he felt an angry kick at his hip.

His eyes shot open to find a furious Sokka with a dangerously tight grip on the spear. "Fuck, Sokka!"

"You're going soft!"

"Wel,l what the fuck do you expect? I'm not as proficient at getting myself off in the middle of a frozen wasteland as you obviously are!" Zuko couldn't quite hide his smug smirk as he saw his dig hit a nerve with his captor.

Zuko noticed that Sokka looked downright murderous as he tossed the spear away and fell to his knees, straddling the firebender's bare waist and bringing his face dangerously close to Zuko's own. The older man felt a bubble of true panic bounce around his chest as he examined the pretty blue eyes, narrowed and hateful, above him. He had no idea the tribesman had been this mad.

"Sokka, I…"

"Shut up."

"But I..."

"I said shut up!" Sokka effectively silenced the firebender by crashing their lips together in an angry and forceful kiss. He pulled his own gloves off so that he could fist his hands in Zuko's hair and bit, viciously, at his tender flesh. Zuko did his best to be a willing participant, to give Sokka what he needed. His half frozen fingers fumbled with the ties to Sokka's parka as the younger man ground the layers of clothing covering his hips against Zuko's bare ones. The friction against his rapidly softening erection sent thrills of electricity through his body and Zuko felt himself responding. Sokka could feel it too even through the thick barrier and smiled against Zuko's mouth.

"That's better."

Zuko only grunted in response as he finished the final tie and spread the parka open, slipping his hands beneath the fur and struggling to find the hem of Sokka's tunic, desperate to feel the heat of his skin. He bucked his hips into Sokka's and moaned into the tribesman's mouth with the feeling. He couldn't tell the state of Sokka's arousal through the clothing but he didn't much care at this point because the body above him was warm and fit against his like a key in a lock.

Sokka released his grip on Zuko's hair so that he could slip his arms out of his parka, still keeping it over his back to keep in the warmth around them, and, using one arm to brace himself against the ground, he began rooting around in the pockets of his heavy coat. Zuko lay panting beneath him, writhing with need, his renewed arousal large and apparent against Sokka's hip.

The firebender tried to wait patiently for Sokka to find whatever he was looking for but not moving with the boy so close to him was a harsher torture than being forced to lay naked in the snow. Suddenly Sokka flashed a brilliant grin as he located his prize and he pulled a small jar from his parka. His eyes glinted with mischief as he looked down at Zuko.

Zuko felt the panic try to rise again. He realized a little too late that this wasn't _his_ Sokka above him. He'd seen that look in the darker man's eyes before, the heavy clouds of lust being sliced neatly through by the clean edge of the tribesman's brilliant mind. Zuko felt a strong urge to fight even as his dick twitched with want.

The tribesman slowly slipped out of his tunic and his heavy wool undershirt and methodically folded them. He gripped Zuko's hip with one cold hand, causing Zuko to hiss and shiver, and lifted him just enough to slide the clothes beneath him, creating a pillow of sorts that kept the firebender's lower extremities raised off the ground.

Zuko watched with trepidation as the tribesman then returned his attention to the small bottle still in his hand. When he saw a tan hand reach for the forgotten spear he felt his heart seize but he didn't move. He still trusted the tribesman, fool that he was.

Sokka dipped two fingers into the bottle and Zuko watched, eyes wide, as those two fingers proceeded to coat the blunt edge of the spear in amber oil.

"This oil is high flammable. I brought it in case I needed to make a fire, so you might want to be careful with your bending after this."

Zuko opened his mouth to protest but the tribesman was already between his legs, pushing forward and forcing Zuko to spread himself wider and then he could he could feel the heavy pressure of the thick wood trying to enter him and he groaned and clutched at the fur of his parka. He had expected some amount of preparation but he realized with a sick feeling that this _was_ the preparation, for Sokka was much, _much_ larger than this weapon.

Sokka pressed the spear in slowly but surely, ignoring how Zuko clenched around it. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Zuko's hip and whispered against the taut skin, warming it with his breath and teasing Zuko's engorged shaft with his hair.

"Relax, Zuko."

Zuko groaned and raised his hips further off the ground as he felt the thick barrel of wood push further inside of him, almost too far. He sobbed at the intrusion as Sokka twirled the shaft inside of him and pulled it out before quickly pushing it back in, all the while placing whisper light kisses to the base of Zuko's erection.

He licked along the length before nipping the tip and digging his tongue into the slit, as he forcefully fucked the firebender with the rough wooden spear and he relished it when Zuko arched his back and cried out, the barest hint of flames escaping the pale mouth despite Sokka's warning.

"Sokka…" Zuko moaned loudly, grasping at his parka for all his worth as he spread his own legs wider and allowed Sokka more room to fuck him with the inanimate object in his hands. There were tears trailing from the corners of Zuko's eyes to his hairline and droplets of blood forming where Zuko was biting his lip in an attempt to control himself.

Sokka sat up and fumbled with his pants even as he continued to push the spear in and out of the writhing creature beneath him. Once he'd freed himself, he stilled the spear's movements and positioned himself over it, without removing it and without bothering to add any more lubrication.

Zuko's eyes shot open as he felt the tribesman beginning to push into him and a broken sob escaped him at the pressure. It was too much and the wood was too hard, unyielding against his skin. He couldn't stop the flames that escaped his fingers and singed the fur of his parka or the ones that slipped past his lips and made the ice around them sparkle with light.

Still Sokka kept pushing and Zuko kept giving until he was too full, too full, but still Sokka didn't stop. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Zuko's arched torso, latching his teeth onto a tender nipple and snapping his hips slowly until he could feel the firebender trembling against him, soft pants heating the air above his head. Zuko wrapped his legs around the tribesman's hips and tried to focus on the pleasant friction of Sokka's skin against his dick but the burning pressure of being filled beyond capacity overwhelmed him. He moved his hands from the poor, abused article of clothing beneath him to the clear skin of Sokka's shoulders and dug his nails in until he could feel blood against his fingertips.

Sokka pulled out, slowly, just enough, then snapped back, hard and without warning and hit a spot inside of the firebender that overpowered everything else and Zuko _howled_. Sokka reached behind his legs and twirled the spear as he pushed in fast and up and Zuko howled again and clutched at him and came hard and violent.

Sokka felt the flames that burned all around them as the firebender shuddered with his release, and he smiled.

Slowly, he pulled the spear out without pulling out himself and he thrilled at the vibrations that surrounded him as Zuko trembled and gasped for breath. He leaned forward again and braced himself over the weakening body with one hand as he began to move again, slow and determined. He wrapped his free hand around Zuko's rapidly softening cock and used the wet mess already there as lubrication as he began to tease the appendage to attention again.

"Sokka…" There was barely any breath left in Zuko's words as he clutched at the tribesman's shoulders and allowed himself to be brought back from his climax. Sokka snapped his hips in response, quick and rough and exactly the way he knew Zuko liked it. He was rewarded with a strangled mewl of pleasure as Zuko hardened in his hand and threw his head back into the snow.

There was no worry about being cold any longer, as they moved together above Zuko's parka and beneath the polar leopard pelt, their bodies glistening with sweat and the fruit of Zuko's release. They were invisible to the world, camouflaged in an endless world of white.

Sokka ducked his head and kissed Zuko's jawline and then the soft skin of his neck just above his pulse. He ran his tongue over the throbbing skin and marveled at how it changed with the movement of his hips. He snapped once, then twice, hard and up, always hitting that one spot inside of Zuko that could make him scream and made him clutch to Sokka like a drowning man to an ice drift.

Their mouths found each other one last time as Zuko began to tremble beneath Sokka's body a second time, his erection bulging and exploding in Sokka's hand. He held tightly to the tribesman's shoulders and sobbed into his mouth as he came again, clenching around the warrior with a ferocity that Sokka hadn't expected and sent him tumbling over the edge after the firebender, releasing into him with abandon and collapsing on top of him, warm and relaxed in the heat pocket they'd created.

He buried his face in the crook of Zuko's shoulder and breathed heavily against his skin. Zuko wrapped his arms possessively around Sokka's back and kissed his hair.

"Still mad at me?" He whispered, weakly.

"No. You've been forgiven." Sokka mumbled against his skin, shifting just slightly so that he could curl against Zuko's side. "You didn't tell me how you got stuck in here though."

"You never told me how you got captured by my guards."

"Touché , jerkbender, touché."

**I'm going to put this up as complete for now... but I may turn this into a file for my more sadistic/ kinky smut shots. I can't believe how much I liked abusing Zuko this way. :/ I'll only do that if you guys want to read them, of course. **

**??**

**continue edit: I know I shouldn't let this get to me so much but I want to make it doubly clear that Zuko is NOT being raped in this fic. This is CONSENSUAL rough play. Yes he is apprehensive but he CHOOSES to participate. I do not get off on raping and torturing Zuko. Please do not leave reviews telling me that I'm sick and cruel because you're an idiot who can't read warnings. I don't care if this made you uncomfortable. You shouldn't have read it in the first place. I, so far, have only recieved one negative review and lots of support but I was in a bad mood when I wrote this and now I'm in a worse mood. Blah. Okay I'm done ranting. If you enjoyed this, then awesome because I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
